Forum:Idea for a Borderlands 2 NOT DLC 4
Gearbox should make a survival dlc but unlike the arena make it so that you have different BUILDING'S not arenas where you have to survive in i know a lot of people who would be willing to pay 1600 microsoft points for such a dlc. I know Gearbox is planning on releasing a fourth DLC pack (or so it says on wikipeida). But honestly, all the idea's that i've seen floating around with the Eridian history seem too big for a DLC. Honestly, a BL 2 should encompass the Pandorian winter considering it just ended and BL 1 is based in the summer. I don't know...winter and eridians, should be a fun bouncing off point...what do you think?IbanezRokr 16:37, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- I'm honestly skeptical about the DLC4 ever coming out. We'll see. But as to BL2, I thik the idea of a Pandoran winter would be pretty cool. It would make it easier for them to include the much requested "frost" element that everyone is bugging about. I envision it working much like Liliths daze skill where enemies are slowed for a couple seconds, plus some additional damage if they try to move while "frosty". But yeah, I'd go for a winter setting. Would be cool to see what kind of bizarre vehicles they come up with, maybe something like s Sno-Cat with boost would be cool. All those watery areas could become icy, making driving a wheeled vehicle difficult.Gamedoctor21 16:53, April 12, 2010 (UTC) i think a new class that is more of mage. skilltrees would be 1:elemental(i know the siren has it). 2:magic 3: Striker (which will boost the melee to be more usefull. action skill would be that it shoot out beams of elements from hands. I think one of the vehicles could be a out runner but without wheels but tank chains (like the one in the screenshot on the vehicles-page) Karamos 18:06, April 12, 2010 (UTC) And the lancer has to be 1 of the lamest 4 person car ideas ever, I guess it was kinda to late to dodge it when they released it but still, I think its garbage, I would much rather drive around in 1 of the outrunners that AI uses near Lucky's Hole, something like 4 people in the 1 car, but the passengers could hang off the side and use their own weaponry, or a place for some1 to go and use there own rocket, something like that would be sick TreeJs 18:09, April 12, 2010 (UTC) TreeJs, I had an idea that was somewhat similar to that. It would a four seat runner, there would be two seats in front and two in back, facing out behind the vehicle. The runner wouldnt have a turret like most, so instead the driver could control a swivel machinegun mounted up-front and the three passengers could use their weapons to shot at enemies. There could also be several achiements for this, like while playing as Mordicai (or a character like him, if they make new characters) you have to shipe 5 enemies in this runner while in motion, or as the Birck character, you have to blow up three runners with a rocket launcher while in motion. It also wouldnt have the same boost ability as the outrunner, but it would have heavier armor instead. Lone-Wanderer 19:07, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I smell prequel set 200 years in the past when people where first moving onto pandora, the first real discovery of the vault since the eridians, the companys starting out and trying to be the main company of the planet wich is still being fought over, and the seting up of the guardian angel. so this would mean different companies that didn't make it for long , new creatures possibly beacuse eather season change (wich might take a long time on pandora) or dammage to the enviroment by these compnies, new areas beacues of setling (these could be places that succeded or fail hey if were lucky we might be able to go to sanctuary when it was being started), fight the destroyer the have to set up the gaurdian angel so it can find those who can stop the destroyer oh and make a copy if the satelite gets dammaged. ps sorry for any spelling mistakes Aren01 01:25, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Thats an awesome idea. Id also like to see more civilization and less desert wastelands. You could be like an assasin hired by the native pandorians to take out the cooperation. Interplanatary ninja assasin 16:27, June 23, 2010 (UTC) first, isn't the eridian prometory the winter eridian place? Secondly, the only thing borderlands really needs is AI controlled allies that fought with you. The driving is one of the only things that can still remain mod free on consoles and letting players use weapons, especially modded rocketlaunchers and stock guns would be so unfair. i do wish they added a no shields buy new weapons nazi zombies mode. might be fun. lastly, more randomization for the wastelands similar to the random events, npcs as Fallout3 ShadyCake 17:00, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Honestly, I found the Eridian Promentary to be just ok, not real great. The aliens aren't all that fun to fight and I would much rather see another DLC like Dr. Ned. Dr. Ned's Island was very orginal and had a pretty quirky and entertaining story to it. The only problem was the lack of good drops, I didn't find jackcrap on that Island. If DLC4 was another crazy story except with new awesome drops, then that'd be perfect in my book. GruntMastaFlash 18:02, June 23, 2010 (UTC) As far as importing BL1 chars into BL2 goes, I hope they realese a final DLC for BL1 that free and just gives you a lvl 70 cap and an additional playthrough or something like that, and then make the BL2 import require lvl 70 - then they can just scale the numbers up (provided the systems can handle that) and you could have your 1000+ damage guns and your sweet 5 quality class mods right off the bat. I mean, they'd have to expand the skill tree, maybe add an alternate action skill or boost the skill point cap past 5, and obviously the guns would need to have the potential to get way more powerful, but it would be really sweet, and if they do include a weapons mod bench like KOTOR where we can take our guns apart and reassemble them in different combinations, it would really reduce the allure of save modding - why risk your file when you can mod up the guns you want in-game? So in short - I think BL2 lvl 1 should = BL1 lvl 70, and a weapon bench would be amazing. Oh, and I agree - we need a 4 man tank, but I kinda want to hang off the side of an outrider like a bandit.. Motorcycle/hovercycle would be nice as an action skill "summon" kinda like Roland's Scorpio.. WhackyGordon 19:23, June 23, 2010 (UTC) WhackyGordon is an idiot! The weapon workbench will never work people, just drop the idea. It's the same as modding, you want a weapon workbench download willowtree it's free! Hey now - it worked okay for me in KOTOR - and as awesome as WillowTree is, I'm pretty sure it wasn't the intention of the developers (of Borderlands) to let us pick any parts we want and make uber guns. If they incorporated this fan developed feature, they could make it a little harder to accumulate the parts you need, and there would be some replay value as far as weapons go other than farming craw indefinitely. Because seriously - as Roland I've only ever found one decent orange gun alone, and the rest have all been during multiplayer with a Siren or a Hunter. I mean sure the random weapon drops are neato - when you get a pearl or something - but I mean c'mon - I've killed craw at least a good 20 times, farmed the Armoury plenty, and spend more time than is healthy for anybody - even Scooter - in New Haven. Maybe if the boss drops didn't suck so incredibly hard, maybe it wouldn't be an issue, but they do. The long and the short of it is I use WillowTree. And plenty of people bash it on here. Everybody's entitled to their opinion, but I see modding as a response to a defecit in the game's format. I never felt the need to mod KOTOR. Just found the best lightsaber crystals I could and started playing with combinations. Borderlands, on the other hand.. Well, I started as Roland, but the first good gun I found was a repeater. So now I have a 50 in pistol proficiency, and the best legit combat rifle I've found so far is a yellow Ogre, level 40. In order to train my combat rifle prof. I pretty much had to go mod (or try to find a trade online, I suppose) a cr that could actually kill something. A workbench would let me rip apart a few mediocre rifles and maybe get a decent barrel onto that Ogre. I mean, another alternative would be an official online gun trade mechanism in the game, but the long and the short of it is decent guns shouldn't be impossible to find (for a level 61...I mean, c'mon...) And btw, I'm not an idiot. You just don't like my idea. Be nice. WhackyGordon 20:32, June 23, 2010 (UTC) The weapon bench idea would be cool, but I think it would ruin the point of having the awesome random weapon generator. The idea of being able to import a character into BL2 would be pretty awesome, but I think that would limit BL2 to having to use the same characters. Personally, I would like new characters in the next game so that I could have two awesome games with different stories. Now on the topic of Willowtree over the work bench, the anon who posted is wrong (BTW nice way to post without a sig slick). Some of us would like to build and customize weapons WITHOUT having use a PC or willowtree, so that could be neat. In my opinion Gearbox should open up things a bit and make the next game very open. Some people would play to find cool weapons, while others may utilize a work bench. That would also fix a lot of the "oh hey look at my shredder shredder I found on craw" problems. Just my 2 cents. GruntMastaFlash 22:58, June 23, 2010 (UTC) You've got a point, but I figure if they flesh out the available parts in each category by a couple, any specific dream gun would be pretty much unobtainable without a weapon bench. I mean, I farmed for eons looking for a good Unforgiven and an Incendiary Anaconda with decent damage. If they add more guns and parts (which I hope they would, I mean how could they not?) it would drastically jack the statistical crap potential. They could make the Team Find Rare Items a little more effective, but then it's a choice between making a bland generic one for all characters or stiffing Roland and Brick again. As far as characters go, personally I'd like to see a little more storyline for each of them. Maybe character specific quest-lines or something. As much as a couple new faces wouldn't hurt, you know any Mords that want to see hunter disappear? lol I mean, maybe they'd be happy with a new trespass/sniper character, but it seems redundant to bring out a diff hunter. Then again, you could just bring out new characters of each class and let Mordica, Rolanda, Leon and Becky take over than franchise lol (random names, not a ref to anything). I'm not opposed to new classes - but I like the ones we've got so far. I'd prefer if they just added some. And they could probably rig it to import cross-class. I mean, reset the skill points and change the body on the class mods to the new class, and everything else is fairly transposable. Same as if I wanted to switch classes right now - I'd get two controllers and shunt my guns, shield, grenade mod etc. with a mule. Just the stat points/weap prof. wouldn't come across. Oh, and elemental artifact upgrades.. And yeah, regardless of whether they introduce a weapon bench or not, they really need to put a line of code in that checks for weapon parts in the wrong place, and too many blank spots - between "Shredder Shredders" and "Stock Combat Shotguns" these glitchy over-modded monsters are really taking the zazz out of my Unforgiven.. The only weird mod thing like that I hope they don't patch is the capacity to screw around with the names on some of the modded guns. There just aren't enough prefixes for the Bitch.. WhackyGordon 23:24, June 23, 2010 (UTC) i added more ideas on another page for an update, not nessesarily even another DLC. http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Ideas_to_keep_pandora_fresh. ShadyCake 16:30, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I like the work bench idea as well. I'm often stuck with the choice between having a gun with an awesome scope or one with a scope that isn't as good or none at all. I'd like to keep the scoped gun, but its stats don't compare to the other, non-scoped gun's. If I could take the scope off, repaint the other gun (I'd like all my weapons to be Torgue black), and put the two together, I'd have a superior weapon. Gearbox could balance this by having it cost huge amounts of money to rip apart your gun. Painting is free (guns in the real world aren't colorful). Maybe an SDU system could be set up; if you pay the huge amount to buy the SDU, you can start changing body parts, instead of just scopes and bayonets, for example. Also, you should find both standard gun shops, and an auction system. The standard gun shops sell all the basic guns that each company makes. Instead of having incredibly rare, company-specific guns, Borderlanders could find standard issue guns at the gun shops. They aren't as powerful as a modified gun, but they can be better than those sold at the auction. The auction is the same as Marcus's stores; i.e. they sell weapons with modifications. They can be better than run-of-the-mill, standard-issue weapons, but those are more expensive. It's possible that a balanced workbench system could be implemented without the loss of the 17+ million gun creations possible. Plus, the gun market then seems more realistic, as each company only produces one-three bodies for each type of weapon, instead of a pool of three or four bodies shared throughout the gun market. Adding to the workbench system, part of making the gun better should be tuning it so that its accuracy and power are maximum. This probably would form a balanced workbench system that would please everyone. - Eefree89 19:26, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I like where you're going with this - what if there was some sort of proficiency for the workbench? (In KOTOR your skill in each category of items was dictated by your levels in a bunch of skill - closest thing in BL is proficiency, or maybe the number of points in a given skill tree branch) I like the SDU idea too - have to buy (or maybe quest for, claptrap style) a bunch of tools that dictate max weapon quality, editable parts, etc. And yeah, my girlfriend wanted a nice Bitch with a scope. We found 4 unscoped bitches (after plenty of craw farming) before I headed to WillowTree.. WhackyGordon 19:51, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I've never thought of that. I mean, this mostly sprang up in my head because a lot of guns' color schemes bother me. But I like your idea. If you also add a proficiency part (i.e. the more you tune your guns, the better you can make them), suddenly you have the potential to make any gun incredibly powerful, even if they were mediocre. Tuning is free, so you eventually only need to use the workbench system if you need the gun to be even more powerful. If Gearbox fixes some of the glitches, increases a.i. realism, and adds the workbench system, the storyline won't matter, Borderlands 2 would still be an awesome game. - Eefree89 01:38, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Here's my idea for BL2, regardless of whether or not DLC4 is released: I think they should take the fight with the Crimson Lance to Promethius. If you listen to the recordings playing in T-Bone, you'll here the guy say approx. "be glad your not on Promethius". Sounds like fun to me. I also like the idea of a winter (if not that, then perhaps the other side of the planet which happens to be covered in snow) centered around the eridians, that would be cool. It's nice to see this being revived. nothing like seeing the workbench idea that sparked so much controversey and seeing everyones idea. However, i'm going to flat out say, Workbench is asenine, it defeats the purpose of the game. That's all I'm saying about that. IbanezRokr 04:07, June 25, 2010 (UTC) @IbanezRokr > If what you say is true, what exactly IS the purpose of the game if not to have fun?Mazman1521 04:41, June 25, 2010 (UTC) my idea is a custom weapons shop that you get for reaching certain level like in the level 20 range where you get a stat cap for the gun and a rank cap and you could send it out to friends or to the general game community and get money from the sales. also you keep the first gun, provide the materials to make said guns, and when you beat the game as every character you can make a gun with 999 stats for every stat and you can add a scope. plus gearbox could sell weapons to the highest bidder.this is my idea and if you like it please say so and i choose to remain unknown for know.good bye! I love to see such a impressive variety of ideas from each an every one of you. I do also however think it be wise to conclude B Lands 1 with a final chapter however. I have grown rather tired of waiting for a fourth instalment and a second full-length game would just expand the amount of wait time for a second playable Gearbox Addition. I have to admit i could practically visualize some of the concepts and ideas recorded on the wicki and in most regards agree with the fourth element being ice or frost. I would enjoy encountering a winter setting but i believe Gearbox could take it much further then that. Why not introduce a jungle or forrest/dessert mix ? Playing the game in a Grim desolate wasteland became rather bleak after a certain period of time. A snow world would be incredible , but in my opinion if the atmosphere dominated the games length, it would almost seem as though it were the same as a dessert concept. I would simply enjoy a wider range of color and scenery. Secondly ( Being a huge fan of hyperion crimson weapons) i would enjoy the game a bit more if the Hyperion Brand produced revolvers and lmgs. And that goes for each and every brand. Sorry all you Brick fans but the character has practically become obsolete being that his skill tree is a bit underproduced and his favored weapon profficiencies typically do not match those of the common gamer. I think it be wise to can him and produce another character, perhaps also allowing character customization to project a more unique being for each and every player. Im sure Gearbox will promote the variety and quantity of bag space and weapon customization by increasing the general amount of weaponry and adding further attributes and quality to the mix. If they havent witnessed the desire of each gamer that has purchased Borderlands and wants a much heavier quantity of weapons and quality of gameplay then they truly are idiots. Jesswill89 10:40, June 25, 2010 (UTC) @Mazman, the game's purpose is to have fun, no argument there. But the point of the game is to FIND the gun you're looking for, not make it. The game's called Borderlands and not Resident Evil 4 (it's the only one i could think of where you upgrade guns). The point is to go out and loot and find. It's disheartening (i have yet to find a pearl weapon) but, i'm okay with that. Becuase you end up picking up upgraded loot that will distract you from the 1 gun that you want. The game gives you 4 slots, not 1. USE THEM. IbanezRokr 16:06, June 25, 2010 (UTC) If presented with the ability to produce any weapon possible, most of us would probably chose to make the most powerful weapon possible. If a workbench system (like mine) is to be created, I agree that this must be prevented at all costs. As for environment, I thought the desert was fine; but I'd really like to see towns have more intelligence (i.e. NPCs that actually walk and/or drive vehicles). However, I must state that I really liked the highways of DLC3 (though it needed more warp points). If Gearbox could instead add those extra warp points to main areas, NPCs as well as yourself on the road, and increase AI intelligence overall, I believe that a Borderlands 2 could be an excellent investment by Gearbox. -Eefree89 16:10, June 25, 2010 (UTC) the workbench would have to have some limits, and ive talked to friends who play and this is sorta what i could see: rules for bench: must use weapons from same company manufacture. legendaries must be combined with the same legendary. (hellfire with only other hellfires, same with other weapons like anarcies) if you combine a weapon with an element with one without an element it loses the element, but if you combine 2 weapons with elements you will get the lower level one but the larger pool for chance. the highest level that you use to make the weapon +1 is the level you must be to use it. (maxed out at the level cap level. 50 or 61 which ever is the one you have) combine 2 weapons and get 2 back, one good one and one bad one, but you choose which parts are swapped. these are just ideas for the workbench that would allow changes on weapons but not break the game. -Crazyross I like everything there, Crazyross, except for the element rule. The element is determined by the accessory, hence you should be able to swap it like any other part. GruntMastaFlash 18:03, June 25, 2010 (UTC) just an idea. but would you want someone with like lvl 5 tech? -Crazyross Do you mean a tech proficiency or do you mean x5 elemental damage? Because elemental damage goes higher than x5 anyways, for example the Firehawk that does x6 fire. GruntMastaFlash 18:15, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I just wanted to point out, as far as workbenches go, before we discovered WillowTree my buddy popped a perfect Pestilent Defiler out of Crawmerax. I took a dupe of it into WillowTree to check, and it's incredible. Looks like a perfect construct, but it's not. So a workbench means he maybe wouldn't have had to go through like 30 other Pestilent Defilers to get it. Is that so bad? And I mean, maybe if you collect and dissassemble every gun to get a massive number of top quality parts it would be too easy, but if they made all parts manufacturer specific, maybe tweaked the rarity of the best parts to balance things, and factor in a chance to fail and wreck your part, I really think the backpack size constraints keep this as a fairly reasonable mechanic, given that it would be dictated by the parts you could find. I mean, even if I had a workbench, I spent so long looking for an Unforgiven and a Bitch... I really don't think you'd be taking much of the "hunting for the best gun" away. You'd still need to find the unique part, and then all the other parts. It would make it less of a sudden surprise and more of a mission with a payoff. I mean, you could still get lucky and find a nice rare gun with good parts - and it would still be a nice surprise. You'd have a workbench to look at the parts and appreciate it's perfection lol - and add a scope if it didn't come with one. Besides, if they were going to add a weapon bench, they'd add a lot more complexity to the weapon generation system. The random system is nice and simple so you can actually get a decent gun once in a blue moon. I'd compare this idea to the Pokemon franchise introducing breeding. Yeah, it's a little wierd and a little obscure, but it really added a whole new dimension to the gameplay. And yes, I'm 25 and I play Pokemon. Don't knock it - I'll sic my Charizard on you.. lol WhackyGordon 20:35, June 25, 2010 (UTC) the main question that arises for me is if WillowTree was a gearbox creation. The point of the game isn't to take it apart and discover how it works, it just happened i guess by a blind expidition and people metaphorically profited from it. IbanezRokr 20:50, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I think it's an issue of supply and demand. If there's a good enough reason for a gaming community to start modding, they do. I mean, sure there's probably somebody modding every game, but when a community develops.. Did you ever play Half-Life? Team Fortress, Counter-Strike and countless others were all at one point open source user generated mods. This wiki has a few responses to such demands - people starting up unofficial weapon shops and trading online - it's all one in the same. Necessity is the mother of invention. WhackyGordon 21:02, June 25, 2010 (UTC) if you noticed, the begining of modding started when people made godly guns? IbanezRokr 21:14, June 25, 2010 (UTC) But patch 1.30 didn't kill it. I mean, yeah there's scorpios and such, but if that was all people were modding, DuncanFogg would probably have some free time on his hands.. WhackyGordon 21:17, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Would someone care to explain what a Scorpio mod is? GruntMastaFlash 21:21, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Y'know, just because they put a weapon bench in the game, it doesn't mean you have to use it. They could make it a skill that you could not invest in, or a quest you could avoid completing. Or you could just not, I mean, if you really felt it that detrimental. In fact, then any additions to the weapon pool would make finding the perfect gun take even longer - you could farm practically forever. Really, it's just a matter of how much time spent looking at the ground versus how much time is spent shooting baddies. I mean, seriously, in a party with a couple of hunters with Scavenger on, at level 61, it takes longer to sort the loot he drops than it does to kill Crawmerax.. And the whole Draco and Penetrator dropping purple - just means if you want a better version of either, you're hunting around at least twice as long. And on another note, if they added a bench, they could throw in a few class specific accessories you could slap on any gun (of the right type/make) and get a litle extra boost to one of your skills. If you've played KOTOR, there's a special lightsaber crystal that only works for your main char, which boosts some of your more useful skills, depending on your class and light/dark affiliation. I mean, the could just make a few orange drops that do it, but with a weapon bench you could find a nice say, vladof smg, throw on a lilith accessory, and suddenly you have an extra boost to high velocity and phoenix or something when you have that gun out. Heck, you could even get whacky with it and have an accessory that say, converted ammo into a slight boost to your action skill duration, at the cost of constantly depleting your supply while using the skill. Make the accessory specific to one of the character's class guns and you have the choice between having lots of ammo to shoot, or say phasewalking maybe 25% longer for a chunk of your ammo. Admittedly, not the most foolproof plan, as I'm Roland and I don't bother with combat rifles or shotguns much, and I'm a Support Gunner, but again, that's balancing for the developers. Although, having to have the gun out would force me to train a class gun if I wanted to do any damage while my turret's out... WhackyGordon 21:37, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and a Scorpio mod is a particularly glaring omission in patch 1.30 -- http://blmodding.wikidot.com/hall-of-fame-dlc3 and click to Scorpios for a better idea what I mean. WhackyGordon 21:39, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I have an Idea. This idea has been used in many RPG's before. Weapon degradation(I don't care if I mispelled it), you can use a waepon till it won't function anymore and then you would need a workbench to keep your weapons functioning.( There could also be an item you could carry that repairs a weapon halfway at the cost of using up the item.) This was one of the best aspects of Oblivion(being able to repair your weapons in the field). Just my idea. And that's all I have to say about that. 23:16, June 25, 2010 (UTC) The whole repair thing got kinda tiresome for me, as I was never an avid armorer. Maybe proficiency in a given weapon category could dictate a percentage of quality loss during breakdown that would downgrade the parts you'd get from a given gun, or maybe say half of the parts, at random. Then it would be a lot harder to accumulate the parts you'd need to make top notch guns. Another idea, they could clear up the end-user creativity void filled by overly modded guns by introducing special unique parts that would allow a set number of other unique parts to be combined permanently, albeit with mellowed out abilities for each part, contrary to standard item generation rules. WhackyGordon 23:35, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm still for a more simple workbench. You have two guns. From the start you can only change a few different parts for a high price. If you buy the even more extravagantly priced Weapon Modification Upgrades (WMUs), then you can start changing more parts of your weapon. For example: WMU 1 (Start) - Weapon Color (Free) WMU 2 (Receive From Early Story Quest, i.e. Nine-Toes) - Scopes, Bayonets ($40000 per Modification) WMU 3 ($100000) - Magazines ($100000 per Modification) WMU 4 ($400000) - Stocks ($150000 per Modification) WMU 5 ($800000) - Bodies ($200000 per Modification) WMU 6 ($1200000) - Barrels ($250000 per Modification) These are all just estimates, but I think these would be exorbitant prices. If you really want an amazing weapon, then you should have to pay for it. To make it easier, there would also be a standard market (unmodified guns, directly from manufacturers) and an auction (Marcus's stores). This is not real money, of course, it's the money within the game that you earn from beating enemies, etc. I would never pay $40000 to modify a piece of data in a video game. - Eefree89 01:38, June 26, 2010 (UTC) you're pretty much just aksing for a third party designed program (willowtree) to be legalized in game. just go to gearcalc, make your prefered gun, max it out, import it to your game and go on with your extroridinarly powerful weapon. IbanezRokr 05:46, June 26, 2010 (UTC) One idea I had (and I know many share it) for BL2 is new characters. I would like to see these new characters to be additions and not replacements. In other words, keep the original 4 around and add a few more. I had a few ideas for new characters. A lawman/cop/etc with a baton as his/her melee weapon with a riot shield as the class skill. This shield I envision as an energy based (think of the energy shield from inFamous for those that have played it) futuristic type shield that of course can be upgraded like all the other skills (maybe the shield can get offensive abilities, blocked bullets replenish life, or whatever). I thought an Assassin class would be cool. The only trick is to make sure it does not too closely resemble Mordecai or Lilith. I also think it would be cool to have a bandit as one of the classes. It's good to have a villain type character to play as. I haven't thought of good skills/abilities with these two classes but it doesn't really matter anyway considering I don't work for Gearbox. I also agree with everyone that wants to see new types of environments (forests, urban, etc.) Maybe swimming can be added to the game with boats as a new vehicle? Insomniac9783 07:23, June 26, 2010 (UTC) i really like those ideas. The lawman would really up the challange level a bit (considering he's more defensive based). Something I thought of that'd be cool would be to allow more than 4 people into an XBOX Live, PSN, or PC network (correct me if thats wrong) Party. If you could have say up to 8 people, and they can go into seperate areas (like half do story missions and half do bounty board missions) to sorta pick up the pace of the game in a sence. That's just a raw idea, can be tweaked. although, i will say that i'm not a fan of a boat driving idea. That's a difficult thing to get right (steering wise) that could make it disheartening for people and want to put it down. It could be a real metaphorical "Make it or break it" moment for the game. and to elaborate on my "winter" idea. It doesn't necessarily mean that all enemies are guardians (i hated those friggen things). It's just a change of scenery. IbanezRokr 16:05, June 26, 2010 (UTC) i would love lag distribution. i can't join a game without a lag between when i shoot and when a bullet hits even 5 feet away. i also have a lag when i press the activate button (x) and the run button unless im the host. ShadyCake 16:50, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Some online glitches should def. be fixed. i can't tell you how many times i join a game (that's not even a Craw run) that it's just so ridiculously laggy. IbanezRokr 19:42, June 26, 2010 (UTC) i posted this in what i would like to see in more of the DLCs but this could also go here: how to do this is that when you max out 2 skill trees, you open up one skill tree that takes the best of the 2 skill trees used in its making. like with Mordecai, with his sniper and gunslinger trees filled, some more skills would be to give more magizine size to both weapons(10%-20% per point)(first tier), make his shots from those 2 weapons pierce mulitple enemies(add 1 per point spent)(first tier), increase bullet speed for those 2 weapons(15% per point)(2nd tier), reduce sway/increase accuracy for snipers and revolvers/pistols(20% per skill point)(2nd tier), increase fire rate for both(5% per skill point)(3rd tier), increase melee damage when equipting those weapons(30% per skill point)(3rd tier), increase damage for both(7% per skill point) and for all other weapons(3% per skill point)(4th tier). this would make those weapons more of what you specialize with, and do the same with all the other classes, or if that not possible, raise the number of skill points you can add to each skill, id love to boost some skills more. this would make everything even stronger, and give more room for them to make the game. this would also open more characters for development. and would give more options for the base characters that would be avaliable, and make more different characters. Crazyross